Papa Akashi
by Junior Tomarry
Summary: No one outside of Akashi's family would've thought that Akashi to be an overprotective father but really he is. So when Akashi learned that his two of his three adorable children has a boyfriend. Public image be damned. He'll do everything to scare all of those octopus latching on Kuroko and Kise.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: Originally the plot should've been Kise(Kuroko's brother), Aomine (Kise's boyfriend and Kuroko's friend), Midorima and Murasakibara(Bodyguards of Akashi), and Akashi (the mafia boss), following Kuroko and Kagami. However, I got carried away and I started to write their past first before the actual plot... before you read this story I warn you. Akashi would be acting fatherly. He'll be _a bit_ OOC. So yeah...

Anyway this fic is dedicated to Lica a.k.a AyaNeko-tan! =) We were discussing about a picture *points at the story's cover image* and how it would awesome it to be for Akashi( a mafia boss) following his youngest son during his date. I just love the idea of turning Akashi being a mafia boss or some kind of loan shark. I think it suits him perfectly. Ahem... enough with my rant. Please enjoy!

**Not yet proofread.  
**

**I don't own KnB. ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns it.**

**X**

Akashi Seijuro was a man of absolute control and power, especially when it comes to his family. Not once in his entire life that one of his children disobeyed him. His children were obedient. His children followed and executed each of his commands and requests without questions and hesitations. Especially his son, Tetsuya Kuroko, the quiet open-minded son of his, Akashi was –and is- always impressed by the ideas and completed tasks of Kuroko. No matter how insanely difficult the work is Kuroko always surpass Akashi's expectation. This thought always made Akashi smile.

...

However, Akashi was having second thoughts.

* * *

One night when his eldest son, Kise Ryouta, along with his only daughter, Satsuki Momoi, barged inside his room, crying hysterically. Akashi asked as unintimidating as possible what was wrong. The two cried harder.

"H-He's the problem." His daughter answered between her hiccups. "H-He's abandoning us!" she cried, trembling on the word 'abandoning'.

"Who is abandoning us?" Akashi asked as he guided both of his eight year old children to the leather sofa. He sighed when the two cried harder. When the three were seated both child buried their face on their father's back who in turn looked like was doing a 90 degree bow while seating. The pose was very awkward and uncomfortable but at that time Akashi didn't mind. He had to calm down both of his children. Using his right hand he scooped Kise from the back and placed him on his right leg; he did the same with Momoi but this time he placed Momoi on his left leg.

The two clutched on their father's front shirt and cried. From time to time a line of mucus would drip down from the children and they would automatically –much to Akashi's dismay- wipe it off with their father's shirt. The two stayed like that for a few minutes. It was only after Akashi hummed a familiar tune that both children stopped crying. Kise and Momoi, looked up to their father with puppy dog eyes. A part of Akashi wanted to coo at that time but his self-control stopped him. He idly wondered: where was his youngest son? Normally, Tetsu-kun would be the one to help him when this kind of situation happened. He and Kuroko knew how much of drama queen, Momoi and Kise were. 'Probably, he is sleeping. Tetsu-kun loves sleeping.' Akashi thought.

"Why are you two crying?" Akashi asked as he tapped his right foot on the floor, making Kise jump up and down on his leg. This was a comforting gesture for the two. It was what their father used to do when they were upset. When Kuroko barely knew how to speak he called it 'A-ba-boo' at that time Kise and Momoi also liked the name so the three agreed to name the comforting gesture as it is.

"Because of Tetsu-chan." Kise said, sadly. Momoi nodded her head in agreement.

Akashi froze on Kise's reply his fatherly instincts going to a whole new level. "What?" Akashi said, darkly. He emitted a murderous aura as he thought of his enemies in his real business, the mafia. In a blink of an eye Akashi had both of his children off his lap. "Did some bad guy try to take –hurt him?" Akashi asked his voice straining on the word 'hurt'. Thousands of names of his enemies came inside his mind at once.

Momoi trembled a little at their scary father's behaviour. Upon seeing this, Akashi calmed himself. There was no point of showing his scary side to his children. It would only make his questioning harder. He sighed and asked in a calmer and comforting tone: "What happened to Tetsu-kun? Do you know where he is?"

Kise held Momoi's right hand, trying to calm her down, they both knew that their father wouldn't harm them even if he was that mad. "He's probably inside his room." Kise said as she felt Momoi's grip tighten.

Akashi raised a brow. "Is he alright?" Akashi asked as he went to his desk and dialled the number of the front-guards' mansion.

"Yeah." Momoi said as she looked down. "But he brought a stray dog and now he won't play with us!" Momoi cried. Akashi's right eye ticked. He worried for nothing then. Kuroko was inside his room with a stray dog. Safe.

Or maybe not.

Akashi's breath hitched as a particular scene in a movie played inside his head: a dog carrying a bomb inside its stomach then blowing up into millions of pieces. Akashi ran as fast he could to Kuroko's room; a curious Kise and a worried Momoi in tow. When Akashi arrived in front of Kuroko's door he knocked down with a mighty kick. Momoi shrieked while Kise laughed.

"Tetsu-kun, where are you?" Akashi said as he scanned the pale blue room. He then spotted Kuroko with the stray dog crouched behind a hamburger bean-bag.

"I'm here." Kuroko said while he stood up from his spot. He picked up the stray-dog and walked towards his father.

"Kuroko drop that dog, now." Akashi commanded. Kuroko blinked a few times before complying with his father command. "Good. Now go behind me." He said as he took out a pair of shears and a gun from his hiding weapon spot. Feeling uneasy and slightly scared at the sight of a gun Kuroko hid as fast he can behind him, leaving the stray dog.

"Sir!" Midorima's voice called from behind him.

"Midorima. I want you to take this dog's inside search for bombs and chips." Akashi commanded, while still pointing both of his weapons on the happy stray dog. "Do not hurt it."

"Understood, sir." Midorima said as his men went inside Kuroko's room. They tried to capture the dog but the dog ran to Kuroko who in turn carried the dog in his arms.

"Tetsu-kun, leave that dog."

"...No." Kuroko said as he hugged the stray dog closer to him. "He isn't bad."

"He's dangerous." Akashi said as he crouched down to Kuroko's level. He dropped both of his weapons on the floor.

"..."

"Tetsuya Kuroko." Akashi said, warningly.

"... I won't hand him. You'll hurt him." Kuroko shook his head. "He isn't dangerous." Kuroko extended his arms towards Akashi. "See." He said as he gripped the stray dog on its sides.

Akashi mentally sighed and let the stinking dog's face come closer to his face. "Al-"he said but was cut off when the dog licked him on the nose. Akashi almost giggled at the sudden contact but then he felt the dog's teeth bite his nose, lightly. He yelped lightly as he covered his nose with his right hand. The dog's bite wasn't deep but it gave him a wound. Immediately, his henchmen, Momoi, and Kise surrounded him. Kuroko stood in shock when he saw blood. Akashi noticed this and as fast lightning he wrapped his arms around his son. "Don't cry." Akashi said as he felt Kuroko tremble and let go of the dog. "I'm fine it's just a scratch."

"Sir that dog may have rabies." Midorima said.

"_**You're not helping**_." Akashi snapped as he accepted the clean towel Kise offered. Akashi turned to Kuroko who had his head hung low. "I forgive you, Kuroko. Now... will you allow us to examine the dog?" Kuroko nodded and hugged Akashi. Akashi took that as a yes and waved a hand to Midorima who captured the dog with ease. He dismissed his henchmen and told Momoi and Kise to go to sleep.

By now, Kuroko wasn't crying anymore but he sat on his bed; head still hung low. Akashi sighed as he picked Kuroko up and then ordered the maids to clean up Kuroko's room; gather Kuroko's toiletries and clothes and to bring them to his room. On his way to his room he called Momoi and Kise to comfort Kuroko. Momoi and Kise only responded with a nod and as fast as thirty seconds both child were already holding their favourite stuffed toy. Once the four of them reached his room, he immediately placed Kuroko on the bed and excused himself.

Akashi sighed as closed the door of his room. He was feeling a bit woozy and tired. He glanced at his wristwatch and noted that the doctor would arrive in a minute or two. He gritted his teeth as he walked towards the living room. He had some questions to ask about. Especially to the men who were assigned to guard the mansion for this day. If his guards weren't slacking off then this wouldn't happen in the first place. But a small part of Akashi ached when he thought of Kuroko.

Kuroko disobeyed him.

Kuroko disobeyed him for a dog.

It felt like rebellion.

Akashi pulled out his shears itching to throw it at a certain dog.

* * *

That incident happened about ten years ago. That incident may have been a small thing for other people but for Akashi that was big. That incident made him see that not all of his commands and wishes will be fulfilled.

* * *

And so...

The day when Kise announced that he was seeing someone. It made Akashi irritated. He made it clear that he wish for his children to finish their studies without distractions. He never specified what these distractions were, thinking that they were bright enough to know what it is. Despite his displeasure Akashi let it slide and requested Kise's partner to eat dinner tomorrow at a fine-dining restaurant. Kise refused but eventually he gave in.

The next day Kuroko, Momoi, and Akashi stood inside the restaurant's balcony, waiting for Kise and his girlfriend to come. They had been waiting for an hour. Kise hasn't called, yet, it made Momoi worry but Kuroko reassured her that nothing happened to their eldest brother.

Momoi sighed as she absently traced the design sculpted on the balcony's railings. She had been calling Kise for a while now but he always ended the call. It made Momoi want to shout at his brother when he arrives, but, thankfully, Kuroko calmed her down. She looked down from the balcony and saw a familiar mop of blond hair. Momoi almost threw the plant pot sitting innocently beside her when he saw Kise laughing and dialing a number on his phone.

The phone inside her bag vibrated.

"Hey Momoi-chii!" Kise said in his singsong voice. "I'm about to enter the restaurant!"

"You better be." Momoi growled as she saw Kuroko and her father leave the balcony. "I can see you from here. Where's your girlfriend by the way?" She asked sceptically as she spotted a dark skinned teen, dressed in basketball clothes, accompanying her brother.

"...Oh that? You mean my girlfriend? I don't have one." Kise said with a carefree voice.

"So you mean you were never in a relationship?" Momoi asked as she placed her elbows on the railings.

"No! No! No! I'm in a relationship." Kise said with a very irritating and happy voice. Momoi frowned. She squinted her eyes at her brother. She watched as Kise and the other teen cross the pedestrian.

"But is your partner with you?" Momoi asked and slightly hoping that her brother will say no.

"What? No. He's here with me!"

"... Did you just say 'he'?" Momoi said as she left the balcony. "Are you saying that ... you're..."

"THAT'S RIGHT I'M GAY!" Kise shouted so loud that she can hear him from the third floor. "_Kise, you better shut up!"_ An unfamiliar voice shouted and the sound of 'WHACK' can be heard from the other line. "Oww... that hurts." Kise whined. "I'll be ending the call now, Momoi!" Kise said.

Momoi stood in shock as the words sipped into her brain... brother... boyfriend... male... Kise...guy...gay...

She stood like that for a few moments until Kuroko, who was dressed in a white tuxedo, approached her. "I believe that was Kise." Kuroko said with his forever monotonous voice.

"...Yeah. He's here." She said somewhat dazedly as she was guided by Kuroko to her chair.

"This is unexpected." Akashi said as he folded his arms in front of his arms. He had nothing against man to man relationships but the thought of Kise, one of his sons, is gay made a little part of him die. He felt like he hadn't rubbed enough his manliness to Kise. Still, Akashi will welcome Kise with open arms whether Kise is gay or not. Though, the thing cannot be said and done to Kise's _boyfriend._ Under the table, Akashi's fingers fiddled with his shears. If Kise's boyfriend –that motherfucker hurt Kise just once. Akashi would not hesitate to kill Kise's boyfriend.

"Please don't do anything rash." Kuroko reminded as he sat on his chair, breaking Momoi and Akashi out of their thoughts. Momoi nodded while Akashi averted his eyes on the stairs. In a few moments, they will see Kise's boyfriend. "It might upset Kise." Kuroko added.

Akashi imagined Kise's boyfriend to be one of those typical homosexuals he saw at the streets, wearing very revealing clothes, high heels, and -to Akashi's horror- make-up painted on their face.

Despite being physically inclined in the field of wrestling Kise still love it. So Kuroko imagined Kise's boyfriend to be bald, tall, and muscular.

Midorima, who was guarding the three by dressing up as a waiter, imagined the teen to be a nerd complete with glasses, braces and wild unruly hair.

The three males were pulled out from their trance when Kise and his boyfriend arrived. Kise waved at them. Momoi rolled her eyes and took notice of his black tuxedo wrinkled and dirty.

"What's up with the outfit?" Momoi asked as she stood up and walked towards the newcomers.

Kise laughed shyly, scratching the back of his head he said: "Well... He wasn't answering my calls so I searched for him." Kise's smiled twitched a bit. "I searched _**everywhere**_ and then I remembered that this idiot loves basketball so I went to the park near his school and I saw him there. By the time I found him; we were late for our meeting... so I dragged him with him only wearing _that_." Kise said and pointed at his boyfriend's attire. "It's still my fault for being late, though. I forgot to tell him about this meeting. Sorry about that."

"You bet-" Momoi said but was cut off by Kuroko. "You're forgiven." Kuroko said as he gestured Kise and his boyfriend to sit with them. Once the three were seated, he looked at Kise's boyfriend and examined him. Kise's boyfriend is indeed tall, just the height Kuroko imagined it to be, but he wasn't super bulky or bald. His build was lean. His skin was smooth and dark. His eyes and hair were dark blue. All in all he didn't look like someone who preferred men over women.

"What's your name?" Akashi asked in a cold voice as he stared at the dark teen's eyes. He frowned when he saw the teen flinch under his gaze.

"Aomine Daiki." Aomine stiffly, feeling very uncomfortable under the red head's gaze. "Are you one of Kise's brother?" Aomine asked as he took a sip of cold water while trying his best not to tremble. A few moments he wasn't scared to meet Kise's family but after seeing Kise's red head brother; he was starting to have second thoughts. "How old are you? Fourteen? Thirteen? Twelve? You look young enough to be under fifteen." Aomine asked as he placed the glass of water on the table.

Momoi and Kise snickered while Kuroko and Midorima chocked.

Akashi almost threw his pair of shears at the 'Aomine Daiki'. "No. I'm already thirty-three years old." Akashi said, menacingly, intensifying his glare on Aomine. "And no. I am not Kise-kun's brother. **I am his father**."

"...Ah I see." Aomine laughed nervously. "I'm sorry about that Ki-" Aomine stopped in mid-sentence and thought what he should call the man? He didn't know the man's name. He only knew that Kise's family is not his real biological family and that none of Kise's family members had the same last name. _'Then I'll just call him-'_ "-Papa." Aomine called, earning five incredulous stares from Kise's family and Midorima. "I'm sorry did I say something wrong?"

"You called father Papa!" Kise laughed as he rolled on his seat. Momoi giggled at her seat while Kuroko's lips twitched.

Akashi growled and threw his pair of shears at Aomine. Fortunately, for Aomine, he was able to dodge the shears by a millimetre. "Do not call me _**Papa**_." Akashi sneered as he picked up the nearby salad fork. The rest of the dinner went like how Momoi imagined it to be. Akashi constantly throwing pointy objects at Aomine; Kise laughing his ass off; Midorima trying to calm his boss; Aomine luckily dodging their father's attack; Kuroko ignoring the rest; and Momoi trying her best to engage a conversation with them.

* * *

That happened a few months ago. Now, Akashi, Momoi, and Kuroko started to accept Aomine into their family. Aomine always tried to impress Kise's family –especially Akashi- because of this he always exerted all of his energy on every 'small' tasks and favours Akashi 'asked' him to do.

* * *

Aomine cursed as he punched the vending machine. The pack of potato of chips still stuck in between the spring of the machine.

Aomine glared and punched the vending machine again.

He was asked by Momoi and Kuroko to buy him a bag of potato chips. He wasn't going to fail them.

He punched the damn machine repeatedly but to no avail the stubborn bag of chips refuses to fall.

He sighed. He was getting tired and he had been assaulting the vending machine for more than a minute, surely, Kuroko and Momoi would be pissed. He couldn't make them wait for him.

After all he promised the two that he'll go with them to the new cafe that caught Momoi's eyes.

Kicking the contraption, Aomine cursed again. "Hurry up." An unfamiliar voice from his left said, breaking Aomine out of his own world.

Aomine looked to his left to find a teen almost as old and tall as he is. Aomine frowned and then rolled his eyes. He didn't care if the other teen would have to wait for an eternity to buy his food. Aomine only cared for his Momoi's and Kuroko's food.

"You wait." Aomine growled as he turned his attention back to the machine, repeating his previous actions with more force exerted. "Work al-ready!" Aomine growled as he punched the machine, adding more force per syllable.

"Do you want help?" the stranger asked when he saw Aomine's problem. Aomine looked at the stranger for a moment and then slowly nodded his head.

"The stupid bag of potato chips is stuck," Aomine said. "Maybe if we punch the machine on the side, it'll fall."

The stranger nodded and stood beside the vending machine. "We will punch it together. I'll count. _3 2 __**1**__!_" At the mention of the number one both teen punched the machine with all their might.

The stranger and Aomine blinked when they heard three consecutive thuds from the vending machine. Aomine looked at the front of the vending machine to find three bags of potato chips. "Well... This is unexpected." Aomine sweat dropped as he picked up the food. "I only bought one. Do you want the other two?" Aomine offered as he held out the other two bags of chips.

The stranger beamed at him, obviously delighted to receive free food. "Thanks I'll be going now." The stranger said and then turned to leave but mid-way to it he stopped. "What's your name? My name is Kagami Taiga."

"Aomine Daiki." Aomine answered. "And thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it." The stranger said and then left Aomine all alone.

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko called as Aomine approach him and Momoi. "You're late." He said with a voice that Aomine thought was irritated.

"Sorry 'bout that Tetsu." Aomine said as he gave Kuroko the bag of chips. "This got stuck inside the vending machine."

Kuroko nodded as he and Aomine joined Momoi, who was seating on the bench. Kuroko opened the bag of chips and offered some to Aomine. "Thanks." Aomine said and then munched his food. "Hey Momoi you want some?" Aomine said as he took the bag of chips from Kuroko's hand and offer it to the pinkette.

"No thanks Dai-chan," Momoi replied weakly as she leaned on Kuroko. "I feel dizzy."

Aomine frowned as Kuroko checked her temperature. "You have a fever." Kuroko said with worry. Kuroko then motioned Aomine to stand up. "Can you stand Momoi?"

* * *

Momoi grunted and then tried to stand up but she stumbled forward. Thankfully, Aomine was fast enough to react and catch Momoi before she hit the ground.

"Thanks." Momoi said weakly as Aomine carried her piggy back style.

"We better go home and call a doctor." Kuroko said as they walked out of the park. Aomine nodded and followed Kuroko.

Hot.

Too hot.

Momoi thought as she felt her throat tighten. Her eyebrows furrowed as she felt the temperature of her body rise. She clutched the covers of her bed, hoping that the discomforting heat would go away.

"The doctor said she'll be fine in a few days." A familiar monotonous voice from her left said as she felt a cool towel placed on her burning forehead.

"Is it something serious?" A worried voice asked as Momoi felt her right hand being clutched by a familiar calloused hand. "Please tell me that Momoicchi isn't suffering from something serious." The voice said again this time laced with pleading and more anxiety.

"No she isn't suffering from anything. The doctor said that she's maybe because of school work." The first voice to speak spoke again.

"That's good to hear." A relieved voice said and Momoi's hand twitched as she heard her father's voice.

"...Dad." Momoi called softly. She felt the grip on her right hand tighten. "What happened?" she asked in a very raspy voice.

"After you fell asleep at the park Aomine carried you all the way to our house and then the doctor came and told us that you're sick because of stress. Oh! And Aominecchi already went home." Kise explained as he saw Momoi's eyes open.

"I see." Momoi said as she looked around her. She saw Kuroko and her father sitting on her right and Midorima and Kise sitting on her left. "...I feel...tired." Momoi mumbled as she slowly into unconsciousness. A comforting hand petted her hair.

"Sleep." Akashi said, his fatherly instincts kicking again. Momoi wasn't the type to get sick, usually it was Kuroko who gets sick, and so when Kuroko called him informing him that Momoi was sick. He rushed home and left all of his business for the day hanging. And thought: Maybe, Momoi got sick because of the lack vitamins and nutrients inside her body? Maybe, he wasn't giving his children enough nutritious food? Maybe, they were skipping their meals?

He stopped petting Momoi's hair and then stood up, earning confused looks from Kuroko, Kise, and Midorima. He sighed and then excused himself.

'_Hmmm... I should tell the cook to prepare only nutritious food.' _Akashi thought as made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

The next day Kise and Kuroko almost gagged at the food served to them. It was green slimy and it was..._**moving.**_

Kise scrunched his nose as he poked the 'food'. "What is this?" He asked to the maid (who was standing farther away than the usual).

"Your food sir." The maid as she tried not to eye the scary blob lying on the plate.

"Is this even _edible?_" Kise asked. Kuroko stood up from his chair. "Oi! Kuroko where are you going?"

"Out. I think that I'll have a stomach-ache if I eat that." Kuroko said as he walked towards the door... only to be stopped by his father's henchmen. "What is the meaning of this?" Kuroko asked while cutely tilting his head to his right.

"I'm sorry sir but Boss said that we have to make sure that his children eat all of the special nutritious food prepared by the cook." Midorima said as he gently guided Kuroko to his seat. Midorima picked up the fork and knife and then sliced that 'thing'. Midorima then stabbed it with the fork and then plunged the food -as fast as he can- towards Kuroko's mouth.

Oh how Kuroko hated his father's fatherly side.

**X**

**Author's note**: Chapter two will be posted in a few days (sana). I already mentioned what's about to happen in chapter two but I'll try not to make their date as cliché and cheesy as you think it would be.

And for those who are about to take the UPCAT and reading this I'm telling you. You're not preparing for the UPCAT just like me! =D Anyway I better study... -_- UPCAT gives me the Goosebumps. Scary...

Like it? Hate it? Tell me!

* * *

**Up next:**

"Did you hear that?" Kagami asked as he scanned the room. A feeling of uneasiness creeping inside him.

Kuroko stopped and then blinked. "I hear nothing you must be imagining things."

"I-I'm not!" Kagami stammered and then grabbed by the wrist. "Let's leave this place!" He then ran as fast as he could towards the door only to be stopped by a man, holding a pair of scissors.

Kagami gulped and then tightened his grip on Kuroko only to feel him gone._ 'Well shit.'_

The man then slowly lifted his head, eyes glowing in the dark. He glared at Kagami with so much hatred that Kagami started to suffocate. "You... shall...**_pay_**."


	2. The Date Part I

Author's Note: I don't own KnB. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and faves that I received! Let's get on with the story now shall we? :3

Warning: long author's note at the end.

Not yet proofread.

**XX**

It had almost been a two months that he, the mighty Kagami Taiga, became aware of his attraction towards the most mysterious student of their school, Kuroko Tetsuya, though it was painfully to admit that he had come to realize that he was attracted to a boy. Kagami Taiga slowly and carefully accepted it.

Don't get him wrong, Kagami Taiga, holds nothing against same sex relationship, but the idea of him actually engaging himself in the said act was just… unimaginable. He had dated countless of women back in U.S.A., though none of his relationships with these women lasted more than two weeks –his brother once told him that maybe the reason of his inability to maintain a good romantic relationship with someone was because of his obliviousness towards the advances of his girlfriends.

Regardless of the fact that he wasn't able to make a long term relationship with someone he never came to the conclusion of him being -maybe- gay. After all, he had already seen quite a number of the male's genital reproductive system and never once he looked at those sticks with interest or lust filled eyes.

When he realized that he had been harboring feelings for someone named Kuroko Tetsuya. He couldn't bring himself to enter school. He feared that he might do something embarrassing and end up confessing to the person that made his legs feel like jelly. It took him three embarrassing days of counseling from his father, father figures, and brother until he was able to accept his feelings.

It was a Monday night when Kagami realized his feelings for Kuroko. Three days for him to accept his feelings, after three days had passed it was Thursday.

**Thursday**.

Once Kagami Taiga stepped inside his classroom his classmates greeted him. His classmates flocked around him asking the usual questions to be asked to a person who had been absent for more than a day. Kagami smiled at them, scratched the back of his head and said that he caught a bad case of cold. His excuse seemed to satisfy his classmates, his classmates didn't ask anymore about his sickness instead they offered notes and news on the lessons and events that he missed.

He gladly accepted the notes and sat down on his seat. That Thursday would have been quiet, unfortunately, once he was about to completely forget the reason of his three day absence, a small thin finger poked him on the back. The contact made him jump on his seat. He was about to curse to the person who surprised but stopped when he turned around and saw who it was.

It was Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko Tetsuya the light blue haired boy with round big eyes and expressionless face. Kuroko Tetsuya the boy who made his heart skips a beat.

"You were absent." Kuroko said in his forever monotonous voice. It somehow unnerved Kagami to hear Kuroko use that tone, he had at least expected Kuroko to let a bit of worry drip from his voice. "You missed a lot of things."

"Yeah I did, didn't I?" He said as he adjusted the position of his legs.

"Why were you absent for three days?"

"I… caught a cold."

"A cold? That must have been a bad one." Kuroko said as he noticed the crease on Kagami's forehead.

"Yeah. I couldn't get out of my bed for the first two days." Kagami lied and then faked a cough.

Kuroko didn't say anything he just stared at Kagami and then fished out a short manila paper envelope from his bag. "Here." Kuroko said as he offered the envelope to Kagami, who hesitantly accepted the envelope. "Those are the handouts that you missed to receive during the time of your long absence."

Kagami raised a brow and then opened the envelope. It was true, it contained papers about lessons that he had missed. "Thanks but why are you the one who is giving this to me? Shouldn't it be either two of the person sitting next to me who should give me the handouts?"

"Our teacher arranged our seats last Monday so the place you're sitting right now isn't your place anymore." Kuroko said. "Didn't they-" Kuroko pointed a finger towards their classmates who had approached Kagami earlier- "Told you?"

Kagami shook his head. "They didn't. Where am I supposed to seat now?"

Kuroko pointed to the empty seat to his right. The seat was next to the window. "There."

The red haired teen muttered 'thanks' and then collected his belongings and then sat on his seat. "How come you haven't move from your spot?"

"I requested sensei not to move me from my spot I like it here."

Kagami nodded in recognition then turned his attention somewhere else. Unknown to the teal haired boy, Kagami's heart was beating crazily.

"Oi, Kuroko." Kagami called as the bell rang, the teal haired turned his head to Kagami's direction. "After this day I'll accompany you home. I need to talk to you."

* * *

When Kuroko Tetsuya agreed with Kagami Taiga's proposal he was a bit reluctant at first. Normally, teens at his age would almost immediately agree with Kagami's proposal.

Who wouldn't?

The idea of Kagami Taiga, the tallest first year to be currently enrolled Seirin High; the famous first year who used to study in U.S.; and the talented and _most_ valuable player of their school's rising basketball team, asking you out is a dream come true.

Sure, the red haired teen wasn't popular among the girls but he was famous at school for something more; fellow schoolmates admired the tall teen for his sheer determination and courage. No one ever dared to backstab or bully Kagami. Even the older students respected the tall teen.

That was exactly the reason why, Kuroko Tetsuya, had doubts when he agreed with Kagami's proposal.

Since he was smaller, he had the opportunity to meet the most successful and prominent leaders of Japan, and during those short yet stiff meetings, Kuroko Tetsuya, learned what every leader should have and that was respect towards their subordinates.

'_Brains aside Kagami Taiga would be a good boyfriend'_, a voice inside Kuroko's head said once when he was debating, if he should accept Kagami's proposal. Kuroko could not argue with that. Brains aside, the tall teen is a good candidate for being a boyfriend. The tall teen was faithful, nice, and passionate. He was also honest and sincere, something what most of the teens lack these days.

The more good qualities of Kagami Taiga Kuroko listed down inside his head, the more reason why Kuroko Tetsuya got reluctant.

Tetsuya Kuroko had already accepted, at a very young age, that he was the son of the most powerful mafia boss in Japan with this thinking imprinted inside him; the more he got conscious with the people around him. The sky blue haired teen avoided people who weren't involved in underground business. Not that the teen had a hard time avoiding them. Tetsuya Kuroko, despite his goddess- I mean god like beauty, wasn't well known at his school. He was already shy, quiet, and barely noticeable.

'_Our relationship will never work out._' The blue haired teen glumly thought.

Kuroko and Akashi walked at the cobblestone path of their garden. Akashi requested Kuroko to accompany him for a stroll this night thus the reason of their stroll, but the Kuroko knew it wasn't just a simple saunter.

Kuroko knew that he had been acting weird these past few days and he also knew that his father had noticed his odd behavior. Hence, the real reason of their stroll.

It may not look like it, but his father is a worrier. Figuratively speaking, his father might be the biggest mother hen he had met in his entire life. The thought made Kuroko smile as he recalled the times when the red haired man overreacted over his children.

"Is something bothering you?" Akashi asked as he stopped walking. The question brought Kuroko out of his muse and made him stop on walking. The blue haired blinked; the small smile already slipped off his face. "You can talk to me." The red haired man said as he walked towards a park bench, just a few steps away from the cobblestoned path.

Kuroko nodded and then followed his father. Akashi gracefully sat on the park bench and then invited to Kuroko sit next to him. The younger of the two obeyed to his father's invitation. Once Kuroko was seated, Akashi turned his head to Kuroko's direction. A small frowned was etched on the redhead's face as he examined his son from head to toe.

After a few seconds of Akashi's examination, Kuroko opened his mouth; he was getting really uncomfortable with his father's inspection. Kuroko would never admit it but, father or not, his father's eyes were strangely uncomfortable.

"There's someone I… I think I like." Kuroko said as he looked down. Again, he felt his father's gaze on him, but this time it was more intense. "This person asked me out but I said that: _'let me think about it.'_. It had been three days since that person confessed; I haven't given a proper answer…" Kuroko trailed off as he played with his fingers.

Akashi didn't respond to Kuroko's confession instead he wrapped an arm around the teal haired boy and then tucked the boy's head under his chin. "Is this person a nice person?" Akashi asked, he felt the soft tresses of his son's hair tickle his adam's apple when Kuroko nodded.

"How long had you known this person?"

Kuroko muttered 'six months' as he returned the hug.

"I see… hm…Is this person having any relationship with someone else?" Kuroko shook his head. "Are you sure?" Another nod.

"Had this person had past relationships with another person?"

Another nod.

"Is this person a classmate of yours?"

"Yes."

"Alright… Is there by any chance that person would be a man?" Akashi asked as he grabbed Kuroko on both shoulders, forcing the teal haired boy to look him into the eyes.

There was a trace of hesitation at Kuroko's eyes when he had heard the question. Kuroko gulped and then averted his stare somewhere else, he knew how his father felt about his sons having a relationship with the same gender. The man didn't like the idea of it. He didn't like it not because he was against homosexuality, he didn't like it because he didn't like was how a man could advance his moves towards his partner. That was the idea that Akashi hated. He couldn't bare his vulnerable sons engage themselves in a relationship with a man.

"Well… yes." Kuroko confessed as he buried his face on the chest of his father. "But… he isn't a bad one."

* * *

Date.

_Date_.

_**Date**_.

That one stupid word kept repeating inside Kagami's mind as he walked along the sidewalk. It had been three days since Kuroko said yes to him; a month since he had confessed to the teal haired boy; four months since he had realized his feelings for Kuroko, and six months since he had met the adorable boy. Kagami admitted that in those six months of his life, he felt complete.

'Wait… that's so cheesy.' Kagami stopped on his track. His body went stiff as he remembered those clichés scenes he had seen from those flowery shoujo animes. A shudder crawled down his spine as he imagined him being the male protagonist of a typical shojo manga with a teal haired girl cuddling next to him. Flowers, sparkles, and hearts bloomed at the background of the two lovey-dovey lovers.

Kagami shook his head and then adjusted his grip on the paper bag he was carrying.

Kagami reflected a few months back if he was only gay and not attracted to the small teal haired boy after long hours of pondering Kagami came to the conclusion on how to solve his little confusion. At the night of his reflection he went to the nearest onsen, waited for a person someone near his age to take a bath with him.

That night only a few people came: four young girls, three middle age men, one old man, and two teenage boys.

Kagami wasn't able to peek at the four young girls since the women's bath section was separated by a tall wall from the men's bath selection. Even if there was no wall, Kagami wouldn't peek at them, it wasn't a decent act.

Due to some complaints, the onsen didn't allow anyone to bathe without a towel wrapped around his/her body. Kagami was slightly disappointed when he heard that. He thought that maybe if look at another man's 'stick' then he will then realize if he is really Kurokosexual or just plain homosexual.

He didn't bother to check out the bodies of the middle aged men and the old man because if he did then he will lose his dinner. Thus he checked the body of the two teenage boys; the teens looked around his age. The two teens were good looking and possessed a body of a god but despite that Kagami didn't feel any butterflies fluttering inside his stomach nor did he felt the intense pooling heat he feels just below his stomach whenever Kuroko got a way too close to him.

It was confirmed.

Kagami isn't gay.

He just loves Kuroko.

And tomorrow he was going to have a date with Kuroko, with that thought in mind Kagami's mind couldn't help but repeat the four letter word inside his mind again and again.

_**Date**_.

_Date_.

Date.

* * *

Kuroko wasn't an early riser.

Ask his father or siblings, and they'll tell you the misadventures they shared because of Kuroko's habit of waking up at least an hour late. It was a habit of Kuroko that greatly annoyed everyone in the household. It took the boy a lot of harsh shoves and alarm clocks ringing at the same time, to wake him up. Akashi had reprimanded the teal haired boy hundreds of time but no matter how long and hard the lecture is, the lecture would just leave Kuroko's head.

So when Kuroko woke up at five thirty in the morning. It sure did earn him a lot of questioning looks as he ate breakfast; however, nobody asked the reason of his unusual behavior. (He had only received some questioning stares from the maids, butlers, and guards that usually patrolled or passed by his room and dining room.)

By the time he was finished eating, around six twenty, his father along with his two most trusted henchmen came inside the dining room.

"For once, you woke up earlier than Ryouta and Satsuki." Akashi remarked as he gracefully took his seat, next to Kuroko. "Is there a special reason of your unusual waking time, hm?" Akashi asked as a butler placed his breakfast before him.

"Ah." Kuroko unintelligently answered as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Good morning. I have a date at seven." Kuroko announced in his forever monotonous voice.

Akashi's left brow raised. "Oh? Well then where are you two going?"

"Kagami…Kagami said that it was surprise so I don't know."

Akashi frowned. "I can't allow you to go out with this Kagami person if you- we don't know where you're going today."

"That's unfair."

"No, it's not unfair Tetsu-kun." Akashi argued back as he poked his strip of bacon with a fork. "We are connected to the underground world. A world where mercy cannot be shown and the weak shall never survive. You ought to remember that Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi said as he stared at those teal eyes with dull hardened heterochromatic eyes.

"I know." Kuroko nodded with downcast eyes.

Akashi sighed and then ruffled his son's hair. "Alright. I'll let you go but ask Kagami first where you are going then text me the places that you plan to go. I promise won't send my henchmen after you, just do what I say." Akashi said and then ruffled his son's hair again. "We just want you to be safe so I'm asking you to this." Akashi said in a very soft voice as he saw the corner of Kuroko's mouth tilt upward.

"Alright… I'll do what you ask for. I'll be going now. Excuse me." Kuroko said and then stood up from his seat.

"Be back by seven." Akashi commanded as he watched his son leave the dining room with calculating eyes. He didn't move his gaze nor his mouth until he Midorima had informed him that Kuroko had left their home.

"Midorima." Akashi called in a cold voice as his red shears twiddled around his fingers. "Wake Satsuki and Ryouta up, we're going out."

Midorima bowed low and then muttered: "As you wish."

"Morning. You came early." Kagami said once he had a spotted a very familiar mop of hair near his spot.

"Good morning. You're early too." Kuroko said bluntly, making Kagami blush in embarrassment.

"Of course! I'm the one who should be early; I was the one who invited to go with me today in the first place. It would be inappropriate if I'll be late for first date." Kagami admitted as he felt his blush spike up.

"That's a weird thing for Kagami-kun to say. Saying that you want to act civilized isn't something that someone would expect from you." Kuroko admitted as he tugged Kagami's hand. Kagami felt annoyed when he heard but the feeling of annoyance quickly melted when he saw the twinkle in Kuroko's eyes. Kagami interpreted that twinkle to be an expression of how Kuroko was in the mood to joke around.

"Whatever." Kagami huffed as he tightened his grip on Kuroko's hand. "Why are you leading the way? Shouldn't I be the one to do that should lead the way?" the tall teen grumbled as he tugged Kuroko's hand, making the smaller of the two almost trip on his own feet, luckily Kagami was able to catch Kuroko on time.

"This position looks awkward." Kuroko said as Kagami's left arm encircled his lower back while Kagami's right hand around his shoulders. Kagami coughed and then gently released his hold on Kuroko. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Didn't I tell that it's a surprise? A surprise is a surprise. I won't tell you." Kagami grumbled.

"I appreciate that you'd like to keep it a surprise for me Kagami-kun but I'm encountering a problem, right now."

"Eh? Problem and what would that be?"

"My father wouldn't let me go to our date because he doesn't know where I'm going. My father nearly ordered me not to go with you today but I argued back." Kuroko explained. "I was only able to convince him to let me go to our date in one condition. I should ask you where we are going and then I need to inform of the places that we are going."

Kagami didn't reply at first, he simply frowned and crossed his muscled arms over his chest. "Fine. I planned this date to be a surprise but from the looks of it your father is persistent to know our destinations." Kagami huffed. "First off we are going to Kokoyu Land, then we'll stop by at the Maji Burger, and then to the Kuma theater and then the biking center."

"That's a lot."

"Yeah. Should be. We have all day to ourselves. I want just want to maximize our time." Kagami admitted as he took Kuroko's hand and then led the way. "C'mon. We're going the next bus. You can call your father while we are riding the bus."

* * *

8:30-12:30 Kokoyu Land

12:30-1:30 Magi burger

1:30- 3:30 Kuma Theater

3:30-5:00 Biking center

Here's our schedule. I'll be back by 6:30. I'm riding the bus with Kagami right now.

Akashi stared at his phone, passively as he assessed the situation he was in. He had promised Tetsuya that he wouldn't command his henchmen stalk him and Kagami. It was the only request that Kuroko had asked him to promise. Of course, Akashi would have refused but when he saw the determination shining in his son's eyes, he reluctantly obliged to Kuroko's request.

Despite that he had promised Kuroko that he wouldn't send his henchmen after them, he had never promised about _inviting_ his henchmen to go after them.

So he came to the point that he had ordered for Midorima and Murasakibara to postpone their work for the day, and invite the two to accompany him for the day.

Akashi pressed his lips together. He was playing a risky move. Technically, he wasn't breaking his promise but the intention was quite clear. If Kuroko ever found out about this then, Akashi might receive a cold shoulder for a few months. Akashi didn't want that to happen but he didn't want to leave Kuroko alone. Especially with someone named Kagami Taiga. The Kagami's background was a threat to his family.

"Are we there yet?" Kuroko asked his chin on the palm of his hand. Through the bus window, that sat before him, Kuroko watched the blurred past before him.

"Nah." Kagami answered, absentmindedly as he stared at the bus's television, hung near beside the driver's seat. The show that was played on T.V. was an official basketball match between middle schoolers, normally Kagami wouldn't waste his time watching such kind of game, the game was played by amateurs, kids, no less.

Of course, who would waste time watching them on T.V.? Kagami would've understood if the game being aired would be a match between high schoolers, but a bunch of middle schoolers? Most of the middle schoolers lacked experience, the reason why media rarely agreed to air an official and unofficial match between middleschoolers.

But the game wasn't a typical match between middleschoolers. True, there were a few players on the court who needed more practice, but that didn't mean they didn't have the skills.

Especially, the tall dark skinned player, who had been gaining points since he started watching.

The tall dark skinned player had been playing so gracefully. So perfectly. And Kagami, being the basketball idiot that he is, couldn't help but watch the tall dark skinned player run from the other side of the court to the other side. The way the tall dark skinned player executed his moves were just _magnificent_.

"Kokoyu Land. The bus has arrived at the Kokoyu Land station." The voice of the bus driver echoed inside the bus as passengers, who were mostly couples, prepared to leave, breaking Kagami's train of thoughts.

Kagami blinked and then blinked, again. He had been too engrossed on watching the match being aired; that he hadn't noticed the bus had already stopped in front of their destination.

Noticing his boyfriend's –'what a weird way to describe Kagami', Kuroko noted- absentmindedness, Kuroko stood up from his seat and then tugged Kagami's right hand. "Come on, we have arrived, Kagami-kun."

He pulled Kagami's arm and then lead them out of the bus. "You seem to have been too engrossed on that match to not notice that we have arrived." Kuroko commented once as the two stood beneath the shade of the bus stop.

"Yeah. Can't help it, the game was so awesome, especially that dark skinned dude. Man, he's moves were a sure kickass." Kagami told as he recalled the match from earlier before.

"You sound like a fanboy." Kuroko chuckled lightly as he then turned to head towards the main entrance of the Kokoyu Land where people started lining up.

Kagami's left eye ticked. "I do not sound like a fanboy! He was just so awesome! I mean like the moves he had done were just flawless!" He defended as he jogged towards Kuroko's side, he grabbed Kuroko's right hand. "And don't wander alone, will you? It's so hard to spot you in the crowd and you're easy to lose from my sight."

"Alright, I won't wander by myself." Kuroko said as he gently squeezed Kagami's left hand. "And I take that you don't sound like a fanboy, Kagami-kun." Kagami almost smiled at this, and say 'told you so' but Kuroko's next words trampled his small victory dance.

"You don't sound like a fanboy. You _are_ a fanboy." Kuroko bantered he looked up to see a flushing face. Inwardly, Kuroko cackled.

* * *

"Where shall we go first?" Kuroko asked as his wandered from the Ferris wheel to the rollercoaster and then to the Haunted House.

"Let's go to the rollercoaster first. The line isn't that long anyway."

Kuroko shrugged and then let himself be dragged by Kagami towards the slowly building-up crowd. Kuroko peered at the length of the crowd and assumed that in twenty five minutes they would be able to board the ride. With twenty five minutes to spare, Kuroko talked with Kagami, they just about everything. From unfinished requirements they haven't passed, down to the spreading rumors between the affair going on between their English teacher and the English teacher of the seniors.

"I heard from a senpai that the English teacher of the seniors is strict. Once there was a student who didn't pass his project on time, he received a lecture for the whole period." Kagami told

"Yes. I heard that story too. That was the talk of the school for a few days wasn't it?"

"Yeah. It was."

With that said, the couple fell into an uncomfortable silence. The two still held each other's hand but they refused to meet each other's gaze. It was obvious that two had already run out of interesting topics to discuss and now they were at the stage of not knowing what to do.

Kagami shuffled his feet as he felt the hand holding Kuroko's hand feel a bit clammy. They still had ten minutes to wait in line and they had nothing else to say to each other. Kagami was about to give up and let the ten minutes pass by in silence between the two of them but a story popped inside his mind.

"You know… that strict English teacher reminds me of someone." Kagami said as he watched Kuroko's snapped up. "Her name is Riko Aida. She's just like that strict English teacher, Mai-sensei, I think that was her name." Kagami continued on when he saw that he got Kuroko's interest.

"How so?"

"Well… Mai-sensei is also feared by his students, just like Riko-nee. In the household my fathers are scared of him."

"Fathers?" Kuroko's left eyebrow rose. "You have more than one father?"

"Not really." Kagami said as he shrugged his shoulders. "The people I'm living with right now aren't my blood family. They are just someone that my biological father knows and then asked them to let them stay in their house for the time being. There are five people leaving inside our house. Me, Himuro-nii, Riko-nee, Old man Hyuga, and Old man Kiyoshi. Himuro-nii is my brother by blood his way more older than me though. Riko-nee is the same age as old man Hyuga, and old man Kiyoshi. She's like the mother hen of the household or something. She likes us to boss around and make us eat that stupid food of hers." Kagami grumbled the last part as he remembered the times when an unknown dish was served in front of him.

"That sounds …interesting." Kuroko commend, having a hard time descrbing the story of the teen beside him. After all, that wasn't how a normal person would describe his household, wouldn't he?

"Freaky more like it." Kagami pointed as he told more stories that he had encountered because of his Riko-nee's cooking.

Time passed on as the distance between them and the rollercoaster ride got closer. "We're next." Kuroko said as he tugged Kagami's hand, leading them on the first two seats in front of the ride.

"I never thought that you'll choose the front seat." Kagami noted as the attendant of the ride reminded them of safety precautions.

"I'm full of surpises." Kuroko said as he and Kagami fasten their seatbelts and adjusted their safety bar*****.

* * *

Kagami felt his stomach did a back flip. The words that Kuroko said were so cute. He was about to say a retort in return but when suddenly the ride gave a sudden jerk then moved at the speed light.

Kuroko at that time couldn't help but laugh a little as he listened to the manliest of manliest scream he had ever heard. He never knew Kagami's screams were those _manly_.

"Wait. Hold up. My vision is really funny right now." Kagami said as he held one hand up. Kuroko couldn't help but feel a bit of pity crawl inside of him, the position that Kagami was doing right now didn't make Kuroko less worried. "Can't take it anymore."

Kagami's back was slumped; his left hand was being supported by his left bended knee while his right hand was weakly held up. Kagami stood near a lidless trashcan; he brought his right hand down and then retched.

Passersby either looked at Kagami with disgust or pity. It was clear that, from how grave Kagami was retching and the state of his clothes, he had ridden the rollercoaster.

"Here drink this." Kuroko offered a bottle of water as Kagami had just finished emptying his stomach.

Kagami nodded. He shuddered when he tasted the stupid bile on his mouth, the taste was just horrendous. He gratefully took the offered bottle of water and then emptied the bottle in one big gulp. He heaved a few more times and then straightened his back.

"That was an extreme ride." Kagami noted as he saw Kuroko fished out wet wipes from his pocket. Kuroko offered a sheet of wet wipes to Kagami.

"Indeed it was. Now, wipe that drool on your chin it's unsightly." Kuroko said, bluntly.

Kagami glared at him but didn't say anything, he obliged to Kuroko's order.

"Where should we go next?" Kuroko asked when he saw that Kagami was recovering from his dizziness.

"Can we not go to another rollercoaster?" Kagami requested as he clutched his stomach. "Next time we'll ride a rollercoaster. I might barf my stomach or something." Kagami grumbled.

"That's ridiculous, Kagami-kun." Kuroko commented. "But I think you need go to the washroom, first. Wash your face, you might feel a bit better if you did that."

"Maybe." Kagami said and then walked to the male's washroom that was, thankfully, stationed a few meters from their spot.

"I'll buy you food while you do that." Kuroko said as Kagami walked towards his destination.

"Eight sticks of mitarashi dango, please." Kuroko ordered as he looked up at the menu posted near the stand's sign. While Kagami had been washing his face, he had wandered on the near food section of the Kokoyu Land, and searched for a food that would make Kagami's stomach make him better. So far, Kuroko had bought three hamburgers, three bottled waters, and now he was buying eight sticks of mitarashi dango.

The merchant of the stall jumped a little when he heard a small gentle voice spoke. There weren't people coming to his stand, yet. Given the time right now, which is 9:03, people wouldn't have the knack of buying sweets so early in the morning. The merchant scanned his surrounding until he found a small teenager, who was having difficulty holding his bought food.

"Right away." The merchant nodded as he removed mitarashi dangos from the boiler. He stabbed the three mitarashi dango with a stick; the man did this for eight times.

"Would you like to separate the sticks in eight different boxes or just one big box?" The man asked when the teen said one big box. He placed the box on a large paper box. "What sauce would you like? Sweet? Mild sweet? Salty Sweet? Or sweet and sour?" The man said as he pointed at the condiments lined before him.

"Mild sweet and, please, add more sauce than the usual." Kuroko requested as the man squeezed the mild sweet condiment bottle.

"So… You going here with ya family?"

Kuroko shook his head. "I'm on a date, sir."

The merchant smiled then held back a laugh. "So you're going on a date? Is these all for your date?" He asked as he closed the paper box.

Kuroko nodded. "Yes, that's for my date. My date eats a lot." Kuroko mused.

"Ahaha is that so? Then here." The merchant added another stick of mitarashi dangos. "Your girlfriend sure eats a lot if you have to order that I'm feel sorry for your wallet. The ninth stick is free." The merchant beamed and then Kuroko handed his money.

"That is very kind of you vendor-san." Kuroko said.

"Ah really? Thanks! Would you like a paper bag?"

Kuroko nodded his head again. "Yes please."

Once the merchant had given Kuroko his order and paper bag, he said: "Kid! Come back here next time with your date. Introduce your date to my wonderful stand!" The merchant invited. "Oh! And I heard that the ferris wheel is a famous ride for dates! I recommend that one."

"Thank you, I'll remember that." With that said Kuroko left with a big brown paper bag in his arms. The vendor, despite being kind, had somewhat unnerved Kuroko a little. Kuroko wasn't just used to a stranger being friendly. Kuroko narrowed his eyes as he saw Kagami sitting in a bench, the color on his face slowly returning, something was fishy about that vendor.

Kuroko shook his head, shaking his thoughts out of his head. Never mind that creepy vendor he won't let some vendor ruin his date with Kagami.

Kuroko's eyes twinkled as he thought of an quietly approached Kagami from behind, he took out one of the bottled waters, that he had previously bought, from inside the paper bag. On his right hand he held the paper bag, on his left hand he held the cold bottled water. Kuroko inwardly chuckled as his left hand slowly approached Kagami's exposed neck.

Just a few more centimeters and then….

"GAAAAHH!" Kagami screamed as he felt something really _really _cold touch the back of his neck, Kagami jumped higher than the usual that he fell on the ground. He turned around just to see a familiar face, looking at him with amusement. "You!" Kagami gritted through his teeth as he stood up, towering over Kuroko. Passersby thought that the short teal haired boy was going to be beat up by the tall red haired teen but then Kagami locked Kuroko's head between his body and left arm then harshly ruffled his Kuroko's hair.

"Stop that." Kuroko protested, monotonously as he had a hard on getting away from Kagami's grip and holding the paper bag and bottled water.

Kagami huffed but complied with Kuroko's request he let go of a slightly disoriented Kuroko. "What was that for?" Kagami demanded as he and Kuroko sat on the bench. Passersby, who had been watching the two left, it was clear that there wasn't going to be a brawl.

"I thought that maybe you just need to lighten up so I decided to do that." Kuroko explained as he handed the cold bottled water to Kagami.

"Shouldn't have done that, you scared me." Kagami said as he received two hamburgers from Kuroko.

"I did but it made you more awake, didn't it?" Kuroko said as he removed the box of mitarashi dangos from the paper bag.

"Whatever." Kagami grumbled and then took a large bite on his hamburger. His eyes landed on the box that Kuroko had in hand. "What's that?"

"Mitarashi Dango." Kuroko said as he moved away from Kagami to create space where he can place the box of mitarashi dango between them.

"Really? I've heard those before but I've never actually got to taste one." Kagami said as his interest became bigger. It was true despite him being a half Japanese he had never tasted Mitarashi Dango before.

"You haven't? Aren't there many Japanese restaurants in America. America is a large country after all."

"Well… yeah it is but I'm not the type of person to venture to the town to find a new restaurant. I usually stick to only one restaurant." Kagami explained. "Maji burger also has a branch in my hometown in America so I was relieved to see that the place I'm living right now is near a Maji burger branch."

"How long have you been eating in Maji Burger?" Kuroko asked interestedly as he slightly tilted his head on the side. Kagami thought that it was cute.

"My dad brought me to Maji Buger when I was seven, I think, since then I've been hooked to Maji burger." Kagami said as he recalled the time when his father was driving the car and complained on how many times they had already eaten in Mcdonald's. "My mom was the one who recommended my father to try Maji Burger. The first time I ate at Maji Burger I order fifteen hamburgers!" Kagami recalled, fondly.

Kuroko nodded and then ate a mitarashi dango. "What is the job of Hyuga-san and Kiyoshi-san? They must be going bankrupt right now with that appetite of yours; their wallets must be suffering right now." Kuroko teased.

Kagami laughed and then smiled. "Nah. My parents –my real parents are the one who are paying for me and my brother's living expenses. Old man Hyuga and Old man Kiyoshi are cops. No way in hell would they be able to afford my living expense with that small salar-" Kagami said but stopped in midway when Kuroko was looking at him with a very different expression. "Oi. What's the matter?" Kagami asked as he saw Kuroko flinch back.

Now, that wasn't a normal reaction. Something was definitely wrong.

**XX**

*I don't know what it's called but you know the thing that is designed to hold you in place while riding a ride? Yeah that's that. I don't know what it's called.

**Author's Note**: I have so many things to say.

**One**: I'm sorry for promising an update but then did not do it. Yeah, supeeeeeer late.

**Two**: Since I updated super late. I committed myself that I should make chapter 2 6,000+ words. I stopped after typing more than 6,000 words but then I remembered that I gave a sneak preview in chapter one of Akashi torturing Kagami. I'm sorry but I'm going to stop it here. Akashi torturing Kagami would be in posted in Chapter 4.

**Three**: There isn't much screen time of Akashi here, but next chapter he will get a lot of screen time! The next chapter would be consisted of two omakes. One, about revealing a little of Akashi's, Midorima's, and Atsushi's past and the second omake is about Akashi's birthday. I've already typed chapter three so yeah. I just have to find the file in my hard drive.

**Fourth**: LicaToRiku, I'd like to thank her so much, I don't know what to do with Kuroko and Kagami's date so I consulted her. I've never been on a date. Worse, I've never wrote a date scene before so yeah. I'm sorry if this chapter lacks the hilarity (maybe because Akashi and his friend Mr. Shear, didn't show up) and romance that you expect.

**Fifth:** I dropped many hints, here and there. Like who is that tall dark skinned player? What are the professions of Kagami's biological parents? Thanks to LicaToRiku, again, 'cause she's the one who formulated Kagami's background. I just love Kagami's background so 'effin much.

**Sixth:** This fic will not be all about romance. There will be action, drama, angst, adventure… every genre there is.

And lastly don't forget to give me a something really special! Hint hint! :-D

Thank you for reading chapter two of Papa Akashi.


	3. OMAKE I

**Author's Random Note: **You know… every time I write the A/N I feel like I'm talking to my computer.

Right… ahem… anyway that was a random statement. Thank you for all those reviewed on the previous chapter!

Chapter three consists of two side story that focuses on Akashi. So, for the Akashi lover out there I hope you enjoy this. :D If you find some of Akashi's decision and acts are a bit OOC, don't worry I'll state (or maybe hint) the reason of his odd behavior in the later chapters of the story.

And as an apology for not including Akashi's torture on Kagami in chapter 2. I updated chapter 2 and chapter 3 on the same day. :) I don't know when we'll be my next update, though.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke because if I did then I would've let the readers know what kind of family Kuroko lives with.

**Not yet beta'd.**

XXX

Akashi grew up as an orphan. He had no real friends until the age of eighteen; he never knew his parents, -if had any- siblings, and relatives. He never took his relationships with his dates seriously.

All in all there was no one he was close to and Akashi preferred it that way. He believed that if someone was to get close with him, his loneliness would only infect and spread to that person. But that thinking of his changed when a purple haired classmate of his and his green haired neighbor tried to break the barriers that he built around him. The two wasn't successful with their mission; they weren't –and would never ever be- able to completely break down the barriers surrounding Akashi, but they were able to leave a few scratches and cracks on the barriers.

And for the two this is a big accomplishment. Anyone would also treat this as a big accomplishment since it was almost impossible for the Akashi Seijuro to trust and (slightly) open up to someone. People thought that the day when Akashi start trusting and opening up to someone would be the day when hawks turn white and pigs start to fly. Midorima Shintaro and Atsushi Murasakibara proved that belief wrong.

After experiencing a life or death situation Akashi slowly started to trust the two and this made the two genuinely happy that when Murasakibara realized that Akashi was slowly opening up; he ran as he fast he can towards an ice cream and bought green tea ice cream for Akashi. At this gesture, Akashi felt truly happy and satisfied since he knew that the day when Murasakibara buying sweets would be the day when hell freezes over. That night, after the Murasakibara's gesture of kindness and friendship, Akashi reconsidered the idea of letting anyone breaking his barriers.

After a year of 'befriending' the two, Akashi delved deep to the dark black world called as 'Mafia'. Akashi did his best to hide his involvement of the mafia with the two but after a month or so Midorima started to get suspicious with Akashi's avoidance but he didn't question Akashi's avoidance, though. He only started to question when he and Murasakibara was kidnapped by yakuzas. When they were kidnapped the two were questioned. Even if the pair knew that their lives were on the line, the two never answered any of the questions, because something told that if they answer questions given to them, Akashi life would be in danger.

When the two friends didn't answer even if after they were tortured made the boss of the yakuza mad; the boss was about to shoot Midorima when Akashi and a number of black suited men came and started shooting the yakuza; though the two never saw this since they were gagged and blindfolded. It was only when Akashi removed their blindfold that they saw their captors lying on the floor, blood flowing out of their body. Midorima almost puked while Murasakibara almost fainted, keyword _almost_. When Akashi saw the discomfort of the two he instantly clasped each of his blood stained hand on their shoulders and looked at their eyes, one at a time.

"I'm sorry for involving you I know that you two want to live a peaceful so if you want I can detach the two of you to my life. I can erase every information about the three of us being…friends." Akashi said monotonously but deep inside he felt his world crumble. "I'm sorry." Akashi apologized and for the first time ever he hugged the two. This time he didn't speak with his confident or indifferent voice. This time he spoke with his soft and caring voice. A voice that they thought Akashi never possessed.

The three didn't move for a long time and none of Akashi's subordinates talked and interrupted the three as they dragged the bloody bodies of their enemies out of the room. The heavy silence only broke when Murasakibara and Midorima hugged Akashi back, earning a choked sob from Akashi.

"I don't know about four eyes here but I still want to be friends with you." Murasakibara said as he tightened his grip on Akashi.

"Would you really believe that I would stop befriending you? After the amount of effort I gave just to befriend you… Of course I'll stay with you even if you're part of this dangerous world." The eighteen year old said as he patted Akashi's head. "And if you'd allow us we also want to be a part of your side so that we can protect you and you can protect us."

After the whole ordeal with the yakuza Murasakibara and Midorima decided to be Akashi's personal bodyguards. Here they learned that Akashi involved himself with the mafia thirteen months ago and that Akashi became the left-hand man of a mafia boss, after serving his mafia family for three months. Akashi served his famiglia as the left-hand of the boss for ten months and then became the boss of his famiglia. He became a boss because when the boss, Kuroko Kai; Kuroko's Kai wife, Mizu Azul; the right hand man, Kise Ryouichi; Kise Ryouchi's wife, Mai Dira; Momoi Karichi, trusted friend of Kise Ryouchi, and him, Akashi Seijuro, the left hand man was holding a meeting; were attacked by the cops. The police was able to kill all of them except for Akashi but Akashi didn't leave the unscathed, he received two shots to the chest; three to his left arm and one shot at his neck. Luckily, Akashi was able to survive, and after a few weeks of recovering and grieving, his famiglia voted him to be the next boss of their famiglia.

Akashi didn't turn down the offer, since he knew that his boss and Ryouichi would be glad for him if he took the offer. So, he took the offer and immediately appointed Murasakibara to be his right-hand man and Midorima to be his left-hand man, none of his famiglia members opposed to his appointment, much to Akashi's satisfaction.

Akashi Seijuro thought that being the boss would only be the work that his boss left that him. Keyword _thought_. After being discharged, Midorima and Murasakibara the sentence that Akashi never thought that would be said to him, was said to him.

"You're going to be a father." Midorima said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Excuse me?" Akashi said, using his slightly-surprised- confuse -and-irritated-voice . "I think I didn't hear you right. I think I heard you say that I'm going to be a father."

"That's what he said." Murasakibara said, as he sucked his grape flavored lollipop. "You're going to be a father."

Akashi shook his head as he looked at his left where Murasakibara sat. "I've never done it with anyone before so how could I be a father?"

Here Murasakibara raised a brow. "You're still a virgin?" He asked, incredulously. "I thought with the number of dates you had and not to mention with that look of yours you would've lost you vir- Oof."

"I am still a virgin thank you very much." Akashi growled as he karate chopped Murasakibara on the side again. "We are only nineteen; I think being a virgin isn't a crime. Besides, you two haven't done it with anyone, yet." Akashi expected the two to confirm his proclamation but was only met by silence and Akashi knew that the silence this wasn't a good idea. "… You two aren't virgin anymore." The red haired teen said with slight annoyance as he carefully placed his almost-healed right arm on his lap.

"…"

Seeing that the two wouldn't answer, Akashi decided to change the topic. Never mind if the two wouldn't answer for now, Akashi could pry the answers out of the two in the near future, after all he is Seijuro Akashi. "Anyway, how did I become a father of a child?"

"Actually, you'll be a father of three children." Midorima answered as he adjusted his glasses. "You see, Kise-san's son and Kuroko-sama's son is left orphaned and as what was stated in the wills of Kuroko-sama will and Mizu-san's will and stated if Kuroko-sama and Kuroko-sama's wife dies, leaving their only child alone, then the next-boss of his famiglia would automatically be the legal guardian of his son. This is what Kise-san will and Kise-san's wife will said, though Kise-san and Kise-san's wife said the boss of the famiglia not the next of the boss. Momoi Kairichi's daughter is also now an orphan since Momoie-san died during the encounter and his wife died because of child-birth. Momoi Kairichi's will the same contents with Kise-san will and Kise-san's wife will."

"I don't want to be a father. I'm only nineteen." Akashi shook his head as he not only felt the burden of being of mafia boss, but also the weight of a father of three children, weigh him down.

"Please reconsider about this. I know that you don't like children but didn't you also grow up with parentless? Do you want other children to suffer the same pain you suffered when you were a child? We all know being a father at the age of nineteen is a big responsibility but think about it. Kise-san, Kise-san's wife, Momoi-san, Kuroko-san and Kuroko-san's wife entrusted you with their children. Are you going to turn them down? After all the trust and good things they did to and for you." Murasakibara persuaded, all the time he looked straight into Akashi's eyes. "Please reconsider." The tall teen said as he stood up from his seat.

"I-I…"Akashi for once in his whole lifetime couldn't find his voice and confidence. He wasn't acting like himself. He felt useless and vulnerable. Suddenly, he felt a hand cup his right shoulder; the red-haired teen around to see green intense eyes staring back at him. Akashi was lost in that gaze; he saw thousands of feelings contained in that gaze. After a minute of staring, he felt Midorima's grip tighten.

"You're confused right now." He said not breaking his eye-contact with Akashi. "Losing Kuroko-sama and Kise-san, taking the position as the head of the most powerful mafia in Asia, and discovering that you're potential foster-father isn't easy. Everyone would find it hard if they were placed on your position so I suggest you should rest for the day. We will be expecting your answer regarding your adoption to the children tomorrow." Midorima said, gently. "The car would arrive in a few minutes we should get out of this room and go to the hospital lobby." With that said, Murasakibara helped Akashi walk to the hospital lobby.

Akashi didn't speak when they waited a few more minutes for the car to arrive; he didn't speak all throughout the car ride; he didn't speak when they arrived at their legal office, it was only then at midnight he called Midorima and Murasakibara that he finally spoke.

"Can I see the children tomorrow at nine in the morning?" Akashi requested as he sat on Kuroko-san's office chair, his elbows propped on the table; fingers intertwined together, and chin resting on top of his intertwined finders. The pose in Murasakibara and Midorima opinion suited him perfectly. Especially the room they were inside in.

"Of course." Midorima said. "Where do you want to meet them?"

"At my old apartment."

"Is that all?" Murasakibara inquired.

"Yes. Dismiss." And with a flick of his hand Murasakibara and Midorima left.

X

The next day, Akashi stood in front of his old apartment. There was nothing striking or special about his old apartment. One would think that his old apartment would be built lots of secret passages and stashes, but really, he never installed anything there. Akashi heaved a sigh as he opened the door only to be tackled by a yellow haired child.

"Cawh you!" The yellow haired child as he gripped Akashi's left leg. "You meannie!" Here Akashi raised a brow and then his eyes widen we felt the child munch his leg. "Zomwie Kise Ryou-chan eat yow bwains!" The child proclaimed while cutely chomping his left leg.

"What the he-" Akashi was about to shout but was interrupted when a pink blur ran towards him and then attached itself on his right leg. Akashi looked down to his left to see Kise Ryouta, son of the once-right hand man of his famiglia, muching his left leg. He looked to his right and saw Momoi Satsuki, daughter of Momoi Kairichi, munching his other leg.

"One year owd Zomwie Momoi Sa-chan too!" The pink haired girl said, gripping his right leg, harder.

Akashi heard a snicker from above him. He looked up to see Murasakibara staring back at him. Ignoring the two munching children, Akashi narrowed his eyes at Murasakibara, he gave him the look of you-are-so-dead which only Murasakibara responded with a shrug. Akashi narrowed his eyes further. Murasakibara is so _**dead**_.

"My, my, this is a sight to see." Midorima said as he stepped out of Akashi's bathroom. "Do you also want to play? They look like they are having lots of fun." Midorima looked to see where a leather couch was placed. There were three maids and a light blue haired child wearing a poker face, seating on the couch, watching the exchange between Akashi and Murasakibara. The light blue haired child shook his head at Midorima and then buried his face at the nearest arm of one of his caretakers. It was clear that the child was shy and uncomfortable.

"Hello." Akashi greeted the three maids, who instantly blush when they were greeted. "Thank you for your hard work but your job ends here for the day." He said. "There are cars waiting for you outside, they'll take you home."

"H-hai." One of the three maids said as the three stood up and excused themselves. The maid, who spoke earlier, was about to get out when the blue light haired child stopped her. The maid smiled and then looked at the child. She lifted the child up and said. "I'm sorry Tetsu-kun but I need to go home now." The little child shook his head, muttering a 'dun wanna.' "Now Tetsu-kun, don't be like that we will see each other tomorrow." The maid scolded as she bounced the child on her arms.

"Pwomise?" The child questioned as he held up his left pinky up. The maid chuckled.

"Pinky promise." She said and then latched her right pinky to the child's left pinky.

"'Mmm 'kay." The child said as he was gently placed down. "Bye."

"Bye." The maid waved to the child and then turned towards the other occupants of the room. "Tetsu-kun is a bit shy, so please be gentle with him." She bowed; waved again at Tetsu-kun, and then followed the other two maids.

"Hello there." Akashi greeted with a (creepy) friendly smile as he gently and awkwardly (Kise and Momoi is still latched on him) approached Kuroko. In the background if you listen attentively you can hear two snickers.

"Hi…"Kuroko greeted shyly while still keeping his poker face on.

"I'm Akashi Seijuro."

For the entire day, Akashi played with the three children while Murasakibara cooked and Midorima guarding the apartment (not that no one was guarding the apartment Midorima instructed a number of his henchmen to patrol the area for safety precautions.). Akashi, Murasakibara, and Midorima would never admit but the day when they spent their time with the three children, they had lots of fun. It was something that the three rarely felt so when the day ended; they said goodbye to the three children and then went home.

By the time they arrived home, Akashi dragged his two friends towards his study room.

Akashi sighed. "Alright. I'll adopt them but I don't want to suddenly reveal this to them. I order the two of you to prepare the children's things and tell them that they are moving here. If they resist ask them why they refuse my offer, and when you find out why they don't want to go, bribe them. If they want to bring someone or a pet here then let them be. As long as the person is someone who could be trusted and that the pet they'll be bringing over wouldn't be loud and big. If they question why they will be staying here, tell them that their parents want them to stay here and … I know that none of them know that their parents passed away so if they ask about their parents… then just tell them that their parents joined the stars. Or something close that. I'll tell them when they're older what happened really happened to their parents." Akashi ordered. "Dismiss."

"As you wish." The two bowed and then was about to leave when they heard Akashi call them again.

"These children are innocent I don't want to involve them with our world, I know that their parents tried their best to hide them too. If possible make everything as unsuspicious as ever. Also, these children are still young so their memory of their parents is still blurry. I want every remainder of their parents to be hidden or if possible destroyed. I want them to know that their real father is _me_."

"Isn't that too much?" Murasakibara said.

"Yes. I know that my last order is too much, and I bet that if Kise-san, Momoi-san, and Kuroko-sama are still alive they would kill without hesitation, but I have to fulfill my task as their father and as the head of our famiglia. I have to do this. I know that even if the parents of the children would disagree; they would understand me. If the children discover what really happened to their parents at a very early age… There's a high probability that they wouldn't enjoy their childhood –and maybe their entire life." Akashi said.

"Alright." Midorima said. "I hope you're picked the right choice."

And with that said, the two left Akashi alone.

**XXX**

**Author's Note**: First omake of chapter three is done! So what do you think? A bit angsty, isn't it? Well… I thought that this fic needs a bit of angst. I mean the characters are dealing with underground business so they are bound to experience sorrow. I also revealed a part of Akashi's past , for fan service. Now to the next part of chapter three! 8D Please, hold your comments, for now.

**XXX**

Akashi was signing papers about his company's budget when his cell phone rang.

Akashi paused and looked at his phone that was lying on top of his office desk. He rarely received a message from his phone. All of his were calls for him were either directed to his secretary or Midorima. Only a few contact numbers can call his phone. So when his phone rang he could only think of two possibilities the phone was either an emergency or a call from one of his children.

He gently laid down the papers as he picked up the phone. He pressed the receiver button and waited for the person, from the end of the line, to speak.

The other was silent for a few seconds and then a high pitched childish voice spoke, "Hello? Hello~~ Father! Are you there? Hello? Ne~~~ Tetsu-kun this phone might be broken!"

'_Ah. Kise.' _Akashi thought.

"I'm here." Akashi replied as he unconsciously fiddled with his shears. "Why did you call me?" He asked. Kise didn't answer him instead he whispered something to Kuroko that Akashi couldn't here properly. "Ryou-kun?" Akashi called when Kise wouldn't stop whispering to the silent Kuroko.

"Ryou-kun father is still on the phone." Kuroko's soft voice faintly spoke from the other line. "H-Huh? Oh yeah! Father, are you still there?" Kise asked, turning his attention back to the phone.

"Yes I'm still here." Akashi said, finding amusement at his eldest son's antics. "What is the purpose of you call?" Akashi asked as he leaned his upper body on his office desk.

"P-purosh?" Kise asked, his tongue twisting in a very odd way. "What is that?" This time it was a curious Kuroko who asked from the other line.

Akashi smiled a little as he placed his shears down. "Purpose. It means the reason why you did an act… it's an aim or a goal." Akashi answered, hoping that his explanation to the two seven year olds was clear.

"…I see." Kuroko said while Kise nodded his head (not that Akashi can see it).

Akashi cleared his throat and then repeated the question for the third time. "Why did you two call?"

" Well… we want to ask you some questions." Kise answered.

"What is it?" Akashi asked as he looked at the wall clock, dully noting he'll leave the office in two hours.

"What's your favorite food? What's your favorite colour? What's your favorite song? What's your favorite TV show? What's your favorite dessert? What's your favorite cake flavor?" Kise asked in a single breath. "And… what time are you coming back today?" his eldest son asked, huffing his last question.

Akashi chuckled as he heard Kise pant for air. "Slow down. You asked me too fast that I couldn't even understand a word that you said."

"Mmmm… 'Kay." Kise panted. "Tetsu-chan will ask."

"Alright." Akashi said. He heard a cough and a 'give me' from the other line.

"What's your favorite food? What's your favorite colour? What's your favorite song? What's your favorite TV show? What's your favorite dessert? What's your favorite cake flavor? What time are you coming home? " Kuroko asked slowly.

Akashi frowned at the random questions fired to him. Were these the same questions that Kise asked awhile ago? He sighed and then answered, "I don't have a favorite food, song, dessert, or cake flavor. I like watching news shows, the color red and I'm almost finished with my paperwork so I'll be home in three hours." Akashi answered. "Why are you two asking me these kinds of questions… hmmm? Are you up to something that I don't know of?" Akashi asked in a somewhat teasing voice.

"N-No! Of course not! We are so _not_ up to something." Kise laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

Of course he already knew what his children were up to. His birthday is just around the corner and knowing his children they'll try to outdo their surprise birthday party they arranged last year. Akashi let a small smile lit his face as he recalled his last year's birthday.

Kise hogging all the chocolate cake.

Momoi and Kuroko secretly tasting the icing's cake, by poking their small fingers on the cake's side.

Kuroko, Momoi, and Kise sleeping under the table.

A drunk Midorima throwing up on the floor.

Ah yes… sweet memories indeed.

"-her? Father?" Kuroko called, breaking his father out of his train of thoughts. Akashi blinked when he heard Kuroko's voice calling him. "Are you still there?"

Akashi ran a hand on top of his crimson head. "Tetsu-kun, I have to go now. Bye." And with that he ended the call, averting his attention back to work.

X

"Ne~ Tetsu-kun, what should we do?" Kise whined as he placed the phone on the coffee table. Today he, Momoi, and Kuroko were facing the biggest problem of their lives. A problem so big that they weren't sure if they could solve it.

Kuroko looked at him and then blinked. "I don't know." Kuroko simply answered. Kise groaned at this; Kuroko wasn't helping him solve their problem.

"Well I don't know what to do!" Kise grunted as he plopped himself on the nearby hamburger beanbag. "Where's Suki-chan?" the blonde asked. Normally, it would be Momoi who would be worrying and thinking of what to do about this kind of problem.

"Here!" Momoi shouted as she entered Kuroko's room. Kise smiled at his little sister as Kuroko pointed space beside him, inviting her to sit next to him. Momoi happily accepted the offer with a smile. "I thought of something!" Momoi said once she had found a comfortable position to sit on the bed. Kise and Kuroko looked at her with interest, silently telling her to continue. Momoi's smile widened as she placed the backpack, she had been carrying, beside her. She unzipped the bag and dug her little hands inside it; after a moment or two she pulled out a box full of colored markers, a pack of colored papers, a glue stick, a pair of safety scissors, and three small whiteboards.

"That again?" Kise asked, eying Momoi's belongings with slight annoyance. "Are we going to make another birthday card like last year?"

Momoi looked at him and then puffed her round cheeks, making her cheeks look rounder than the usual. She felt a little annoyed at the tone Kise used on her. "Well do you have other bright ideas?" She countered, folding her hands on top of her chest.

Kise rolled his eyes. "Well I was thinking maybe we should do a dance number?" He suggested as he recalled a particular dance number he saw on TV. "Or… maybe we should act something?" he said as an afterthought.

"I think we can't practice for a dance number or a drama. We don't have much time so left. I think that birthday card would be the easiest thing we could do." The eldest of the three suggested as he sat himself beside Kise who in turn sulked. Seeing Kise's sulking, Kuroko added: "I think that your ideas are great Kise-kun but we don't have much time left to do it."

"I think that was a great idea too! But we don't have" Momoi said as she leapt out of the bed. "Anyway, could we make hundred of origami stars and put them inside a jar?"

"Yeah! That would be a pretty gift Suki-chan!" Kise agreed as he pumped his fist on the air. "Who votes for a birthday card and origami stars for father's birthday?" Kise shouted as he pumped his other fist high on the air.

"I DO!" The three children shouted happily and pumped their fists high on the air.

X

"What about the cake?"

"Cake?" Momoi said dumbly as she stopped on drawing their father's birthday card. Kise's question slowly sinking into her mind. "Oh no! The cake!" Momoi shouted. "We forgot!" She and Kise shouted in frustration.

"How can we forget the cake?" Kise grumbled as he placed the safety scissors, that he held, on the floor. "How can we forget the yummy goody cake?"

"Yeah. How can we forget about the cake?" Momoi whined.

"Father's birthday is today too! He'll be coming back in a few minutes!" Kise panicked as he pulled his hair out of frustration.

Kuroko watched his two siblings groan and blame themselves for forgetting something so important. 'They should blame me too.' Kuroko thought as drew a cake on the whiteboard that he borrowed from his sister. 'I forgot about it too.' Kuroko said inside his mind as he erased the cake he drew. 'Wait cake…' Kuroko's eyes widened as he thought of something.

A big rare smile appeared on his face.

"I thought of a solution." Kuroko said with the big rare smile still plastered on his face. Momoi and Kise stopped on their tantrums and then looked at their youngest brother. Noticing that he had their attention Kuroko said, "Listen we only have few hours left before father comes home and we promised ourselves not to spend father's money for his party so we can't buy a cake or make one. So… I thought maybe we could…."

X

Akashi inwardly smiled as he saw finished signing his last paperwork for the day.

Today he was showered of gifts by his underlings, employees, acquaintances, allies and people who wanted something from him. A bottle of wine, an expensive wrist watch, a book, a shogi board, a pair of scissors… and more gifts that Akashi couldn't remember. A lot of people gave him gifts today.

Even some of his enemies gave him a present -though unlike the gifts given to him from his employees, underlings, allies, acquaintances and people who wanted something from him- he either received a death threat, a bomb, or dead body of an animal. Akashi didn't mind the gifts he received from his enemies anyway. After knowing what his enemies gave him; he made sure to give his enemies a gift as a sign of thank you.

Akashi smirked.

Today is his birthday.

X

Inside the dimly lit living room, the eyes of a red haired man sat on the maroon sofa, glinted mischievously. Midorima, who stood by the man's side, gave him a manila envelope.

"This is the report for the previous encounter of our men with the Seirin police." Midorima reported as he watched his boss open the envelope. "Five people got hurt during the encounter: two freshman high school students; one male senior police officer and two of our subordinates. The damage on our men is not serious. They are only suffering a few broken ribs and mild concussion. They are now being treated by our doctors.

"There was minimum public damage during the encounter. Thankfully, the encounter happened at midnight and the street was deserted. Aside from the two high school students, no other innocent civilian witnessed our encounter with them." Midorima continued as Akashi quietly read the report.

There was a minute of silence and then Akashi spoke, "what about the civilians? Are their wounds serious?" Akashi asked as he carefully put the papers back inside the envelope.

Midorima shook his head. "One of the two civilians named Ryo Sakurai is only suffering mild concussion while the other civilian named Ginjou Takeshionly suffered a broken arm."

"That's good." Akashi said, relieved that the two innocent civilians didn't weren't hurt badly from the fight. He had this principal not to involve innocents when it comes to mafia business. "Tell Mura-"Akashi said but stopped when he heard two delighted squeals outside the room. One moment he was sitting on the soft maroon sofa and the next thing he knew he was tackled on the floor by Kise, Kuroko, and Momoi.

"WELCOME HOME!" Kise and Momoi shouted in unison as they tightened their hug on Akashi. "Happy birthday!" Kise greeted as Kuroko held out a clear glass jar full of colorful origami paper stars to him.

"For me?" Akashi asked as Momoi and Kise, who had been sprawled on Akashi's chest, roll off him and land on the carpeted floor.

"Our gift." Kuroko said as he insisted Akashi to take the jar.

Akashi patted Kuroko on the head and then took the small gift. He muttered a small thank you which made Kuroko feel really warm inside him.

"I'll help you stand!" Momoi volunteered as Kise helped Kuroko stand up.

"I think that there's no need for that." Akashi said as he felt Kuroko get off his legs.

"But I want to!" the pinkette whined as she placed her little hands on the back of Akashi's head. Akashi sighed.

"Alright." Akashi said, defeatedly.

"Yay!" Akashi then felt two new pair hands snaked under his side's back.

"We wanna help too!"

"Alright, alright, you two can help too." The red head said as he felt the trio gently push him upward.

After a few minutes of Kuroko, Momoi, and Kise helping their father to stand up.

"You're heavy." Kuroko said in a dry tone after helping his father stand up.

"I know." Akashi said as he felt a small hand tug his free hand. He looked down at the source of the hand to find that it was Kuroko holding his hand.

"C'mon! We prepared something for you!" Momoi said as she and Kise ran towards the door.

Akashi then looked at Kuroko who said, "I'll be dragging you now." And with that Akashi found himself being dragged outside the living room by his smallest son.

X

When Akashi Seijuro entered the study room he was greeted with a very messy and bright sight; messy because colorful balloons, big fluffy pillows and confetti were scattered everywhere. Bright because three neon colored banners were hung on the walls. One banner was neon blue and a smiley was messily drawn on it, beside the blue neon colored banner was the pink neon colored banner and the words birthday was messily written on it, and to the right of the pink neon colored banner was yellow neon colored banner. The yellow banner was so bright that when Akashi first laid his eyes on it; he felt his eyes burn. It was so bright that the sun's brightness could be put into shame.

Thankfully, Midorima gave him his sunglasses so he could look at the yellow banner without burning his eyes. Okay maybe even with the glasses he felt his eyes burn but at least the pain of his subsided a little. Akashi squinted his eyes more to see child's drawing of a man who looked like he was laughing evilly.

"Is that… me?" Akashi asked as he pointed a finger to the direction of the yellow banner. Kise nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! I made that drawing." Kise said, proudly.

"…Am I laughing?"

"Yep! I drew you how you always look like when you laugh! Midorichi told me that I did a really good job! He said that my drawing looks exactly the same with your face." Kise grinned. "It's a masterpiece isn't it?"

No. Would've been Akashi's answer but when he heard Kise asking him in his proud voice. He couldn't have the heart to say 'no' to his youngest son. "Yes. It's a masterpiece." Akashi lied through a force tight smile that he wore. "Thank you. I appreciate your effort." Akashi said, this time he wasn't lying. Akashi, truthfully appreciated his children's efforts.

"Glad to know!" Kise said and then handed him a blue birthday card. Akashi looked at the front cover of the card and saw the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' in black ink. He peered curiously at the three. Akashi then gently opened it, reading the contents of it.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY

_Thank you for buying me books._ Thank you for always combing my hair when its messy! **Thank you for tucking me in every night. :-D**

_**THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING **__** DAD **_'

The handwriting was messy and barely readable but Akashi didn't care. The short simple letter really meant a lot to him. "Ryou-kun, Suki-chan, Tetsu-kun." Akashi called softly as he slowly averted his eyes to the three children standing near him. He crouched down and then embraced the three. "Thank you."He said a big genuine smile blooming on his face.

"Y-you're welcome!" Momoi stuttered as she wrapped her small little arms around Akashi. She was surprised by the sudden hug she received from their father. "Anyway~ Time for your cake!" Momoi shouted as she and Kuroko broke away from Akashi's hug. "Tadaa~" Momoi sang as Kuroko produced three small whiteboards from her bag. "Here's the cake!"

Akashi and Midorima looked at Momoi curiosly. As if sensing the confusion of the two Kuroko explained.

"This year we promised not to spend your money for your birthday party so we saved up our own money to buy you gifts. We didn't earn much, though, considering that fact that we only get our money from our allowances and washing 'Alexander'. The money that we had was only enough to buy us three rolls of cartolina paper and a pack of colored papers. So that's there's no food being served right now." Here Kuroko looked really apologetic. "And about your cake, Dad. We forgot to buy you one. We were so busy with making you origami stars that we forgot the cake." Akashi heard two 'sorrys' "We only remembered it a few hours before you came home. So… we aren' really prepared…"

"But we –Tetsu-kun- found a way to make you a birthday cake!" Kise chided as he also broke from Akashi's hug and ran towards Momoi and Kuroko.

"Yeah!" Momoi said as she gave one white board to Kuroko and another one to Kise. The three formed straight line before him. "So, here's your cake!" the pink haired girl shouted as she, Kuroko, and Kise flipped their whiteboards in unison.

Momoi's white board had the words 'Happy Birthday Dad!' written on it; Kise's whiteboard had the each whiteboard had the drawing of six cupcakes, and Kuroko's whiteboard had the drawing of birthday cake. "Why thank you Suki-chan, Tetsu-kun, and Ryou-kun." Akashi said as the three formed a semi-circle. "This is really pretty."

"We know." Kise said as Kuroko produced a red whiteboard marker from his pocket. The teal haired boy then drew a small flame on the tip of the birthday cake's candle.

"Blow the candle." Kuroko said as he placed his whiteboard a few inches away from Akashi's face. "…please." He added when he saw the hesitant look on Akashi's face. He knew that his father would be hesitant to do a silly act but Kuroko also knew that Akashi never turned a request from him, especially if he said the word 'please'.

And just like what Kuroko predicted. Akashi sighed tiredly; looked at him in the eye and smiled. "If you say so."

"Close your eyes first!" Kise reminded as he dropped his whiteboard and then covered Akashi's eyes with his little hands. Kise counted up to twenty, waiting for Akashi to finish wishing his birthday wish. "Done?" He asked curiously as he felt Akashi flutter his eyes open. Akashi nodded. "Good!" the blonde grinned and then let go of Akashi.

"Blow the candle!" Momoi shouted happily as she bounced on her spot.

"Of course of course." Akashi chuckled. He 'blew' the candle and then erased the flame.

Once, he had erased the flame, everybody inside the room sang 'Happy Birthday'.

That night, Akashi didn't think about work; instead he focused all of his attention to his three children.

He watched Kise dance as Kuroko and Momoi sang.

He watched the three imitate him, Midorima, and Murasakibara.

He watched the three cheer when Murasakibara showed up with a birthday cake on his hand.

But most of all he watched, all of them laugh, joyously.

That night, Akashi experienced, a simple yet memorable birthday.

That night, Akashi let pure a smile bloom on his face.

It was the best birthday he ever had.

**XXX**

Author's Note: Alright! Chapter three is done. Hahaha… I'll tell you the truth when I was writing chapter two I wanted to write an omake, so I wrote Akashi's Birthday scene and then the next thing I knew I was already writing another OMAKE! Man, my attention span is so short. Oh and I'd just like to share the fact that 'the Kuroko drew a birthday cake on a whiteboard and then Akashi blew the candle' scene is inspired by my class' tradition. My class had this idea to celebrate everyone's birthday without spending too much money. So, every time one of our classmates celebrates her birthday, we draw a large cake on the chalkboard and let her blow the cake. Sometimes, we would even draw party-poppers. I thought that it was a cute idea so I said: "I want to write an omake about that."

Enough with my ranting. Now, it is your time to rant. Go on! Type on the second box below! : )


End file.
